How to Confess your Love
by Spyncr
Summary: Judai and Yusei are the best of friends. When Judai starts having feelings for Yusei, he finds he doesn't know how to tell him.


**How to Confess your Love**

**Summary: Judai and Yusei are the best of friends. When Judai starts having feelings for Yusei, he finds he doesn't know how to tell him. **

**I do not own Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5ds, or the song "Get Another Boyfriend", no matter how much I want to.**

**Judai's POV**

So far, today has been just a normal day. I woke up at around noon, ate breakfast at lunchtime, and am now walking to my best friend's house so we can hang out.

I get to Yusei's front door and knock. I wait patiently for the door to open, but when it does my breath hitches.

Yusei is wearing no shirt at the moment, a pair of tight, black leather pants, and his hair is wet.

"Oh hey, Judai. Come on inside. I'll go finish getting ready, 'kay?"

I nod. It's the only thing I can do at the moment, other than stare at my best friend. Yusei heads upstairs and I go to the family room and wait for him to come back downstairs.

Why am I suddenly feeling like this about him? He's been my friend for forever. So why am I now hesitating around him? Could I possibly like him?

"Judai, are you alright? You're spacing out."

When did he get downstairs? "Uh, yeah I'm fine. Still kinda tired I guess."

"If you say so. So what do you want to do?"

You. Whoa! Where the hell did that thought come from? Bad Judai! Don't think thoughts like that!

"Are you still gonna be in that dance competition, Yus?"

"Yeah. Do you want to see the routine I put together?"

"Of course I do. What song is it to?"

"Get Another Boyfriend by the Backstreet Boys."

"Why that song?" Is it because I just recently had to break up with Johan? I frown at the thought, we were so close and he goes and breaks my heart.

"Oh, uh, it goes best with the moves in the routine."

"Okay then. Do you want me to start the music?"

"Yeah. The CD is already in the stereo, it's the only song on there so you just have to press play."

I start the song and Yus starts the routine he made.

I've always loved watching Yusei dance. He's so graceful, and the moves flow together so well. It's like he tells a story when he dances.

The song ends way too early for my liking. I wanted to watch Yusei dance some more.

"So how was it?"

"Beautiful, as all your routines are." And just like you as well. Whoa! Again with the weird thoughts? What is wrong with me?

"Thanks. Do you want something to drink, Judai?"

"Sure."

We go to the kitchen, and Yusei gets us some Mountain Dew.

"Judai, are you sure nothing's wrong? You've been kind of quiet."

"There's just a lot on my mind that's all."

"And that's where you start thinking, which is never a good thing for you."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Although, you have had some very intellectual moments. So what's on your mind this time?"

Should I tell him? Yes, but I have no idea how the hell to bring it up! What am I going to do?

"Is it about your break up with Johan, Judai?"

"Kinda, and also about the song you made your routine to."

"How does my song have anything to do with your thoughts?"

"It made me think that maybe it's time to get a new boyfriend."

Since Yusei is sitting across the table from me, he leans forward out of excitement.

"Really? Any idea who you want to ask?"

Yusei you have no idea how bad you leaning across the table makes me want to kiss you right now. "Yeah, but I don't know how to go about telling him."

"Well maybe I could help!"

Oh my god! No you can't help because the person I want to ask to date me is you!

"Uh, I don't think you can help, Yus."

"Why not? Do I not know the guy?"

"On the contrary, you know him real well."

"Huh? Judai, that didn't make very much sense. If I know the guy then how come I can't help you?"

Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to. Jeez Yus, apparently I can't control my thoughts around you.

"Judai, is he someone I don't get along with? Oh god! Please don't tell me it's Jack!"

Crap! I didn't mean to make Yus think about him! Jack broke Yusei's heart nearly a year ago when he cheated on him with Crow. Yusei hasn't talked to Jack or Crow since then.

"No! Yusei, it's not Jack! Or Crow for that matter. It's …" I can't do it. I can't tell him. Why is it so hard to say those few simple words?

"Then who is it, Judai? I need to know now!"

"Yus, I don't know why but I can't say who it is." And now I have an idea! "But I can show you who it is."

"What?"

I stand up, walk over to Yusei, straddle his legs, and kiss him.

I can feel him tense at first, but then he relaxes and wraps his arms around my waist. I run my tongue along his lower lip, silently asking for permission to explore his mouth. He opens his mouth and we begin the battle for dominance.

Too soon, we need to get some air. I reluctantly pull back from the kiss, but keep my eyes locked with Yusei's.

"Does that answer your question, Yus?"

Instead of answering, he pulls me back into the kiss, and I let him dominate me this time. I pull back again but begin my attack on his neck, while he takes off my red jacket.

When I get to a spot just below his left ear, I earn a small moan of want from my best friend. Once again, I pull away from Yusei.

"Why did you stop, Judai?"

"Would you like to take this to the bedroom, Yus?"

"I would love that!"

"Alright. Come on then."

I get off of Yusei only to help him up, and we go upstairs.

As soon as we reach the top step, Yusei pushes me against the wall and kisses me again, this time earning a moan from me as he grabs my ass.

"Getting impatient are we, Yusei?" I say as I grind my hips against his.

"Y-yes! J-Judai, I need you!"

"Don't worry, Love. We are almost to your bedroom."

We get to Yusei's room, he opens the door, and when we get inside I push him against the door and we kiss yet again. I lock the door as he takes off my black t-shirt. Then I move us over to the bed and gently push him down on it.

I get on the bed and slowly crawl on top of him.

"Oh God, Judai! Stop torturing me!"

"Patience, Yusei. You'll get what you desire."

I give him a brief kiss, then I remove his skin tight dark blue muscle shirt, and immediately begin kissing, nipping, and sucking various parts on his torso.

My hands roam his body, and find their way to the button on Yusei's leather pants. I undo it, and then I move down and grab the zipper to pull it down with my teeth so very slowly. Frankly, I find it extremely amusing to torture Yusei in this way.

"Ungh! Judai!" I let go of the zipper.

"Yes, Yus? What is it?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes at me. "Hurry up!"

"You want me to go faster? But Yus, I happen to like this speed."

At the same slow speed I have been at, I pull down Yusei's pants, dragging my fingers lightly along his legs. I watch with high amusement as he squirms.

As soon as his pants are off, Yusei unexpectedly changes our position so that I am the one pinned to the bed. "Okay then if you won't speed up, let's see how you like being tortured."

He removes my light blue jeans rather quickly, then my daisy print boxers as well.

Yusei then turned my torturing technique against me by trailing kisses all over me except the areas that I so badly wanted him to touch. He deliberately ignored my dick and kissing me directly.

Yusei trailed his fingers along my skin, tracing invisible patterns, and making my entire body shiver in want.

Finally I couldn't take it any more, and cracked. "Okay! Okay! I move at a faster speed, just stop this madness!"

"Thank you." He stopped torturing me and lay back down on the bed. I get back on top of him and put three fingers to Yusei's mouth. He immediately took them in.

I watched as he seductively licked my fingers.

When I deemed them wet enough, I took them out of Yusei's mouth and positioned them at his entrance.

In order to distract him from the unpleasantness of the first entry, I licked up the underside of his dick, before taking him fully in my mouth and beginning to suck him.

Not long after I put the first finger in, Yusei was ready for the others.

I didn't want Yusei to cum just yet so I left his cock, and went to kissing my boyfriend very passionately.

I began angling the thrust of my fingers in search of that certain spot inside of Yusei that would make him scream my name.

I knew I found it, when Yusei arched his back and let out a pleasure-filled scream that only served in arousing me further.

I gently removed my fingers from within Yusei, earning a disappointed moan.

"Don't worry, Yus. You'll get more soon."

"I better or you'll be in trouble, Judai."

I position my dick at his entrance, and look at him silently asking if he was ready for this.

When he nodded, I quickly penetrated him, but held my position in order to let him adjust.

"Okay, Judai, you can move now. And you better go fast or I'll have to punish you again."

"Your wish is my command, master."

I pull out to the tip and slam back in, immediately striking that special spot inside Yusei.

"AH! Judai!" I love the way he screams my name.

I kept a fast pace, so I can hear him scream my name again. Fortunately for me, I hit Yusei's prostate with every thrust.

Before too long, I could feel myself reaching my climax. And by the way Yusei is squirming underneath me, I have a feeling he is too.

"J-Judai, I-I don't think I c-can last much longer."

"Me either, Yus." I grab his dick and start pumping him in time with my thrusts.

Yusei wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I speed up our pace.

"J-JUDAI!" I finally drove him over the edge. His nails dug painfully into my back as he came, but I don't care.

The feel of Yusei's walls contracting threw me over the edge in return, and I released my seed inside of my lover. "YUSEI!"

I lost my strength and collapsed on top of Yusei, but I recovered somewhat and gently pulled out of him.

"God I love you, Yusei." I say as I lay down beside my boyfriend.

He looked shocked for a second, but then snuggled up next to me as he replied, "I love you too, Judai. You were amazing."

"Better than Jack?"

"Way better."

"Awesome. That was the best sex I have had too. Would you believe I have never topped?"

"What? Are you kidding me, Judai?"

"Nope, it's the truth. I won't ever lie to you Yusei. I promise."

"You better not. Now let's get some rest. That wore me out."

"I can tell. I'm pretty beat too. Good night Yus." I say as I wrap my arms around him protectively.

"Night Judai."

I watch as my love quickly drifts into the peacefulness of sleep, and I follow him not long after.

**So people, how was it? This is my first time writing a lemon. All my other lemon scenes are written by GirlyGirl68.**

**Please review and tell me if I did good with it, and if you liked the fic. I'm gonna go to bed now. Later peepzles!**


End file.
